Team Rocket
Team Rocket (ロケット団 Rocket-Dan) is a criminal organization, with their main base in the Kanto Region, and the Johto region with branches in the Unova Region (in the anime), and Sevii Islands. They are headed by Giovanni, who also doubles as the Viridian City Gym Leader. Team Rocket's main goal is obtaining powerful and rare Pokémon to help their criminal syndicate in the hopes of someday taking over the world. They obtain these Pokémon by regular capture, or more often, theft. In addition to this they also perform inhuman experiments on Pokémon to further enhance their power. In Anime Edit http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110309021615/pokemon/images/c/c8/NewJ%26J.pngJessie and James Team Rocket, in the anime, have a Base of Operations in Kanto and are headed by Giovanni. Their headquarters were once located in between Pallet Town and Viridian City but has since been destroyed. It is now in an unknown location inside of a large canyon. Team Rocket has also been shown to have branches in the JohtoRegion and other areas in Kanto. Jessie, James and MeowthEdit Featured more often than the Team as a whole are Jessie, James and Meowth. These three are a small group of members that follow around Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum. They were first shown in the episode Pokémon Emergency! in an attempt to steal Pokémon from the Viridian City Pokémon Center, and were defeated by Ash. Ever since then, they have mainly focused their attention on Ash in hopes of stealing his Pikachu. However they always fail and are always defeated hundreds of times with them blasting off into the sky. The trio's persistence has led them to every region Ash has been to including Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and currently the Unova Region. Since Ash started going to regions where Team Rocket branches are not located, they also double as founders of new branches in the region, although according to Cassidy, this is just a plot to keep them away so that they won't ruin Giovanni's plans. So far they attempted (but failed) to form new Team Rocket branches in the Orange Islands, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100918170327/pokemon/images/d/d9/104.jpgJessie, James and Meowth reading their promotion Jessie, James, and Meowth are generally considered failures, as they almost are never successful in their schemes and are incompetent. Giovanni regularly refers to them as "a bumbling trio" and never wants them around his big plans as they "can't do anything right". He thinks that this trio is so incompetent that he even considered firing them but he does not because of member shortage. Despite this fact they always strive to please their boss, and are very persistent in doing so. In the 14th season (Black and White), they received a promotion to advanced agents after they make a contribution to disbanding Team Galactic by helping Detective Looker sneak into Team Galactic headquarters and Mount Coronet. However they took all the credit to their boss, lying about single-handedly defeating Team Galactic and Pokémon Hunter J, and they no longer serve as comic relief and have become more of a serious enemy. With their promotion, they received the official Team Rocket Grunt black uniforms, but they later changed back into to their original, white uniforms in BW025. In Best Wishes Season 1, they didn't "blast off" yet, but after they returned in Season 2 Episode N, they started "blasting off" again. The trio have gained impressive athletic, hacking and infiltration abilities since arriving in their promotion and have made capturing Pikachu less of a concern, instead focusing on major Team Rocket plans that will ultimately lead to conquest of Unova and the entire planet. Other Members Edit Besides Giovanni, Jessie, James, and Meowth there have also been other Team Rocket members featured multiple times or having large roles. Another duo is Butch and Cassidy, who have been in multiple episodes and are the rivals of Jessie and James. Along with them is Attila and Hun who pursue Jimmy as Jessie and James pursue Ash. There are also non field agents that work as scientists such as Dr. Namba and Professor Sebastion. There have only been a small number of Team Rocket Officers shown but such officers include Domino and Vicious. These high-ranking officers work solo and are considered the best in Team Rocket. Members Edit The following are members of Team Rocket. (Members with an asterisk to the side of their name means they are part of the manga). *Bosses: Giovanni/Madame Boss/Mask of Ice/Harold Saxon *Rocket Executives: Archer/Ariana/Proton/Petrel/Grey* *Elite Officers: Miyamoto, Domino, Vicious *Officers: Tyson, Attila, Hun, Keane *Spies: Annie and Oakley (dub only) *Agents: Cassidy, Butch, Jessie, James *Manga Agents: Ken, Al, and Harry, with Carr, Sird and Orm *Sergeants: Viper, Lt. Surge *Commanders: Karen*, Will*, Sabrina, Koga* *Scientists: Professor Sebastion, Professor Fuji, Dr. Namba *Others: Wendy, Giovanni's Secretary, Rocket Scout, Mondo, Chermaine, Flint, Christopher In Games Edit Team Rocket has appeared in various games including the Generation I, Generation II, and Generation III's FireRed and LeafGreen games. In Pokémon Yellow, Team Rocket's Jessie and James also appear in several locations and battle the player. KantoEdit Team Rocket in the original, FireRed and LeafGreen games appear throughout the game. They first appear in Mt. Moon and then are conducting their plans in Saffron City, the Game Corner in Celadon City and the Pokémon Tower. Their Leader is Giovanni which whom the player battles with on a couple of occasions and then finally in theViridian City Gym, since he is the Gym Leader. Sevii IslandsEdit In the FireRed and LeafGreen versions, they also appear in the Sevii Islands. A pair of them appear in Mt. Emberwhere they search for the Ruby and in Icefall Cave where they are fought off with Lorelei's help. After a scientist retrieves the Sapphire from the dotted hole, the player can access their warehouse on Five Island and defeat the Grunts, Admins and the Scientist to get it back. JohtoEdit They return to Johto three years later. In Azalea Town, they threaten to cut off Slowpoke tails and sells them. When the player reaches the Lake of Rage he/she will discover that Team Rocket was behind the Red Gyarados incident, and will join forces with Lance in an attempt to pull the plug. Team Rocket is eventually defeated, and in a last resort they take over the radio tower and hope to contact Giovanni, but are once again stopped. They are disbanded the last time. USAEdit Harold Saxon revived Team Rocket. It picked up where Giovanni left off! Gallery Edit Trivia Edit *"Prepare for trouble! And make it double! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight! Meowth, that's right!" * "Prepare for trouble, I want to hear for her! And make it double, I'm the failure! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket bounces up and down at the lump! Surrender now or prepare to pump, pump, pump! Meowth can jump! Wobbuffet! Chime! Chime!" *The duos in Team Rocket, in English, are named after infamous outlaws. Such as the American outlaws Jesse James and Butch Cassidy, Hunnic warlord Attila the Hun and Annie Oakley, an expert sharpshooter. *The anime gag of blast offs may have originated from Team Rocket. According to the episodes, Jessie, James, Meowth, and their Pokémon have blasted off over 500 times and stopped their gag when they reached Unova, but the gag returned in Adventures in Unova. Other Team Rocket members have blasted off as well, including Butch and Cassidy and several Team Rocket Grunts. *Jessie, James, and Meowth are considered to be the three stooges of Pokémon because their plans never work and are actually more funny than evil. However, they lost their position as the three stooges when they reached Unova. *In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Giovanni reveals what the initials for Rocket stand for: 'R'aid 'O'n the 'C'ity,'K'nock out, 'E'vil 'T'usks. *They used to steal Pikachu and everything. *It is noted that Team Rocket has blasted off more than any other characters in the series, however seperatley Jessie has blasted off than 500 times excluding James and Meowth, James has blasted off moret then 400 times excluding Jessie and Meowth, and Meowth more then 600 times doubling Jessie and James blasts off. Butch and Cassidy have blasted off ten times in the series with two of their blast off being caused directly by Ash and co and the other eight caused by Delia Ketchum, Richie, Professor Oak, Gary, and Tracey. *Sometimes when the three blast off, Jessie's Wobbuffet can be heard. *"Prepare for trouble from a hole in the wall! Make it double, you're in for a brawl! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket makes a mad dash at the speed of light! Surrender to these great effects or prepare to fight! Meowth, that's right! Wobbuffet!" - from "There's No Place Like Hoenn" *"Prepare for trouble do you want fries with that? Double delish with half the fat! To protect the world from unhealthy food! To give great service and never be rude! To denounce the evils of high carbohydrates! To extend our reach to the earth and all of its primates! Jessie! James! Team Rocket gives great service at the speed of light! Pay your bill and leave a tip or prepare to fight! Meowth, that's right! Wobbuffet!" - from "Brave the Wave" *"Prepare for trouble all you dudes and dudettes! Make it double.... Enough! You already got that part out!" - from "Brave the Wave" *"Prepare for trouble from up on the ridge! And make it double cause we've raided the fridge! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of a yummy pear! To extend out reach to a chocolate éclair! Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasts off with all the four food groups! And believe it or not that includes much of all soups! Oy gevalt! Wobbuffet!" - from "Just One of the Geysers" *"Prepare for trouble from the team with a heart! But make it double if you're smart! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love to extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie James! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight! Meowth, that's right!" - from "Going for a Spinda" *"Prepare for trouble, the Phantom's exposed! Make it double as our bank account grows! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight! Meowth, that's right! Wobbuffet!" - from "Disaster of Disguise" *"Prepare for trouble, Mister Mystery! And make it double because your history! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight! Meowth, that's right! Wobbuffet!" - from "Disguise Da Limit" *"Prepare for trouble we want the feathers! Make it double we're all togethers! To protect the Boss from insomniation! To unite a well rested nation! To denounce the evils of lack of sleep! To extend our reach to the Sandman's Keep! Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light! Surrender now to the foils of fatigue or prepare to fight, fight, fight! Meowth, that's right! Wobbuffet!" - from "True Blue Swablu" *"Prepare for trouble, aren't you smart! When it comes to twerps you're off the chart! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! And James! Team Rocket perfectly pirouettes at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to spin and fight! Meowth, that's right! Wobbuffet!" - from "Hokey Pokéballs" *"Prepare for trouble since you don't seem to get it! Make it double we decided to net it! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! Angler James! Team Rocket casts off at the speed of light! Surrender now to the hook or prepare to fight, fight, fight! Meowth, thath right! Wobbuffet!" - from "Whiscash and Ash" *"Then prepare for trouble let us sing you our song! And make it double if you care to sing along! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, and fight! And Meowth, that's right! Wobbbuffet!" - from "Me, Myself and Time" *"Prepare for trouble, they are today! If you can't win 'em steal them, that's what we always say! To protect my entry status from devonstation! To allow a certain contestant to complete her registration. To denounce the evils of losing, that's true! To extend her winning streak from zero to two. Jessie! And James. Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now, do me a favour, or I'll have to fight! This contest will have a cute winner by tonight! Meowth, that's right! Wobbuffet!" - from "A Fan with a Plan" *"Prepare for trouble, we're Team Rocket! Make it double when it flies we shock it! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! And James! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare for a shocking fight! Meowth, that's right Wobbuffet! Chime! Chime!" - from "Who's Flying Now?" *Team Rocket and Ash Ketchum seem to have a difficult relationship, despite both being hostile to each other. They are also instances when Ash and Team Rocket seem to care for each other. In "Noodles Roamin off" Ash even jokingly mentioned Team Rocket and their blast-offs in a positive way. *Sometimes, after Jessie, James, and Meowth have agreed to try what they think is a genius plan, they will in unison sing a rhythmic, rhyming short song about how it's going to make them rich. This started happening progressively more up until they reached Unova. * "Prepare for lunar trouble, off that moon from outer space! And sunshine makes it double 'cause we're here to wreck the place! A lune of smelly cheese to cause the world from devastation! A sunny and noble day for all the peoples within our nation! To denounce by the light of a silvery moon, the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the boss, of flaming gas from up above! Jessie, the moon maid! James, the sun dude! Team Rocket blasts off into the infinity of the galaxy at the speed of light! Earthlings everywhere, surrender to your pitiful planet to us now, or prepare, prepare for a fight! Meowth, that's right!"- from "Solid As A Solrock" * "Prepare for trouble, what happened is us! Make it double, no muss, no fuss! Let's cut to the chase!" - from "Once in a Mawile" * "Prepare for trouble the lights on us! Finding a light switch was a big plus! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! James! Team Rocket puts quite a show at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight and then fight! Meowth, that's right!" - from "Once in a Mawile" * "Prepare for trouble you block making squirts! Make it double though my mouth really hurts! protect the world from devonstation! To unide da peebles widdin bidashin! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend dour reach dodadors abub! Jessie! Ab Jabes! Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrenbah now or prebare for a flambing fibe! That's right!" - from "Berry, Berry Interesting" * "Yes, prepare for trouble little boy! And make it double, I'm the real McCoy! To protect all gyms from devonstation. And from Gym Leader inspiration! To give in to evil if you just can't beat her! To extend our reach to the Gym Leader! Whose name is... It's Norman!" - from "Hi Ho Silver Wind!" * "Prepare for trouble we like to work alone! Make it double cause we're bad to the bone! To protect the world from devonstation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To denounce the evils of truth and love! To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie! And James! Team Rocket sails the 7 seas at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare for a waterlogged fight, fight, fight! Meowth, that's right! Wobbbbbbuh! Chime! Chime!" - from "Island Time" * The Team Rocket motto from Pokémon Chronicles comes with We're No Angels, Showdown At The Oak Corral, Oaknapped!, A Date With Delcatty, Putting The Air Back In Aerodactyl, Luvdisc Is a Many Splendored Thing!, and The Search For The Legend. * "Friends? Another twerpette without a clue! A meeting of the old and new! On the wind! Past the stars! Yippee! Yahoo! We've come here to bring chaos at a breakneck pace! Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place! A rose by any other name's just sweet! When everthing's worse, our work is complete! Jessie! And it's James! Meowth, now that's a name! Putting you do-gooders in their place! We're Team Rocket! In your face! Wobbuffet!" - from "Lost Leader Strategy!" * In Lost Leader Strategy!, they start a motto, Jessie has a flower petal background, James stands on the rock background, Meowth jumps in a cloud background, Jessie and James flying in the stars background, Jessie and James holding a rose spin in a star background, Jessie has a kiss with a lip, James has a thumb up, Meowth has hands up, and in the purple and pink background, Jessie and James posing, and Meowth jumps in front of Team Rocket, and then Wobbuffet appears. * In A Gruff Act To Follow!, the professor Jessie & James twirl around in the purple red star background. * Team Rocket are stealing Dawn's Buizel from Buizel Your Way Out Of This!, And An Elite Meet And Greet!. *Team Rocket have appeared more than any other Villainous Group. Category:Pokemon Category:Human Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonist